


Concilliabule

by ponderinfrustration



Series: Always Be There [7]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pharoga - Freeform, Reference to Drug Use, reference to nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderinfrustration/pseuds/ponderinfrustration
Summary: The Daroga and Christine meet, because something must be done about Erik.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from rinokami: Concilliabule - A secret meeting of people who are hatching a plot

“Something must be done about him.”

“I agree, but what?”

“We could drug him.”

“Morphine or laudanum?”

“Neither of them are particularly easy to administer.”

“Laudanum would be easiest. Sneak a drop of it into his tea. It wouldn't be too difficult.”

“He’d taste it. He’s too clever for that.”

“Make his tea extra strong.”

“You’re not taking this seriously enough. Something _must_ be done. I can't sleep like this! Up all night…”

“I know I know…We’d never be able stick him with a needle, would we?”

“No, it would need a vein. Plus his reflexes are surprising quick. Even I thought he might have slowed down a bit with age, but apparently not.”

“He’s getting a bit paranoid, isn’t he? That might be whats causing the nightmares.”

“Constant vigilance. That’s what’s gotten us into this mess, not paranoia. Assassins in every shadow. You know he insists on leaving every lamp on now, so they have no where to hide.”

“I believe it.”

“It’s the lack of sleep getting to him, dredging up too many old memories that are better left alone. I wish there was something I could do to make it easier to bear,” Rahim sighs, sips his own tea. Only last night Erik sat by the bed, watching the shadows when Rahim insisted on turning the lamp down so he could get some sleep. All night he sat there, his lasso in his hand, ready and waiting, and Rahim could only doze for watching him, afraid that he might kill himself in a mistaken moment of confusion. No. Something must be done about these nightmares. If he would only _listen_. “I tried to convince him to take something, but morphine or laudanum would only slow his mind down too much, so he says, and he insists that his nightmares are not my burden to bear, nevermind that I was there for much of it, too. I just wish he would _listen_.”

Christine stretches across the table, lays her hand gently on his. “I know, Rahim. But he’s set in his ways. Don't worry. We’ll think of something.”

Rahim smiles at her. She has always been very good to him, and to Erik, and sometimes he wonders what he would do without her. He could talk to Darius, he supposes, but that would be immensely awkward for both of them. He nods, and turns their hands, pats hers a moment. “I know. Now, tell me. How are the plans going for the wedding? Last you said you were having a fitting for the dress...”


End file.
